


Fine.

by WinterTheWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amusement Park, Bonding, Day Off, F/F, Fam Fun, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: They are fine, and everything is okay.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> this plagued me until i wrote it down so here you go

They are fine. 

They’ve all gone to some amusement park on a far-off planet. The suns are out, the locals are friendly, and the rides are exhilarating. Yaz drags the Doctor onto the scariest of them, and they hold hands and shriek together like children as the coaster crests over the top and carries them down. Graham buys the little picture of the two of them and Ryan spends ten minutes teasing the Doctor for how vaguely green she’s looked since it ended. 

They are fine. 

Graham has ice cream on his nose. So do all of them, in fact. Flavors never seen on Earth but just as delicious as the very best of them, topped high with sprinkles and colorful fruits that drip down their hands. They laugh together as they frantically grab for more and more napkins, hands sticky and sweet. 

They are fine. 

In the privacy of an Earth-themed photobooth, the curtain drawn tight, Yaz kisses the Doctor between shots until their mouths taste like each other’s ice cream. Ryan and Graham are playing a carnivalesque hoop-throwing game a little ways away. Yaz is warm and smiling in the Doctor’s arms, and the Doctor herself has sore cheeks from this much joy. She tucks the little strip of pictures into her inner pocket; private. 

They are fine. 

Ryan gets a stomach ache from all the sweets and the Doctor forces water into him when he’s done vomiting in the bushes. Yaz and Graham go off to find him some form of Tums, but no one is upset by the slight complication. Even Ryan himself is smiling, dazed and sweaty from sick, as he leans into the Doctor’s side. His eyes close lightly while she lectures him and she thinks he looks so, so young. 

They are fine. 

They are fine, and the day is perfect. They are fine, and everything goes according to plan, and when they get back into the TARDIS, they reckon they’ll meet up after showers for reheated pizza and movies. They are fine, and Earth is fine, and Gallifrey is fine, and the Master is fine, and everything, in general, is fine. 

And maybe, just maybe, if the Doctor keeps telling herself all this in the cold emptiness of her cell, well. 

Maybe she will be too.


End file.
